Canyons
Canyons are dangerous roads through mountain passes featured in Need for Speed: Carbon. Canyons courses appear in a number of variations for Canyon Duel, Drift and Sprint events. East Canyon The East Canyon is found along the eastern districts of Palmont City including Downtown and Kempton. The southern area of the East Canyon has mainly simple straight and cornering roads making it primarily used by the muscle racing crews such as Angie's 21st Street Crew. The northern area of East Canyon has a series of tighter corners for their routes as well as a generally shorter distance. They are mainly used by the tuner crews such as Kenji's Bushido. 'Copper Ridge' Copper Ridge is a Canyon Duel, Sprint and Drift route spanning 2.5 miles. It is also a silver tier Canyon Race Challenge Series event in which the player is given a Mitsubishi Eclipse GT. 'Devil's Creek Pass' Devil's Creek Pass is a Canyon Duel route spanning 2.5 miles and is the route in which the player will face off against Angie for control of Kempton. 'Knife's Edge' Knife's Edge is a Canyon Duel and Sprint route spanning 2.4 miles. The Knife's Edge route is featured as a silver tier Canyon Checkpoint Challenge Series event in which the player is given a Mazda RX-7 and has to reach the end of the route in under 1 minute and 25 seconds. It is also featured as a silver tier Canyon Drift Challenge Series event in which the player is given a Toyota MR2 and has to earn 100,000 points. 'Lookout Point' Lookout Point is a Canyon Duel and Sprint route spanning 2.5 miles. It is the route in which the player first enters Palmont City in their BMW M3 GTR whilst being pursued by Cross. It is also the route in which the player faces off against Kenji for control of Downtown Palmont. The Lookout Point route is featured as a gold tier Canyon Drift Challenge Series event in which the player is given a Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 and has to earn at least 150,000 points to unlock the Sidewinder Spoiler. West Canyon The West Canyon is found along the western districts of Palmont City including Fortuna. The Canyon has a series of long straights and tight corners along its routes as well as them being some of the longest routes in Palmont City. It is primarily used by the exotic racing crews such as Wolf's TFK. 'Gold Valley Run' Gold Valley Run is a Canyon Duel and Drift route spanning 3.2 miles. It is featured as the route in which the player will face off against Wolf for control of Fortuna. The Gold Valley Run route is featured as a silver tier Canyon Duel Challenge Series event in which the player is given a Plymouth Road Runner and has to beat a Chrysler 300C. It is also featured as a bronze tier Canyon Race Challenge Series event in which the player is given a Mazda RX-8 as well as a bronze tier Canyon Drift Challenge Series event in which the player is given an Aston Martin DB9 and has to earn 25,000 points. 'Lofty Heights Downhill' Lofty Heights Downhill is a Canyon Duel route spanning 3.2 miles. The Lofty Heights Downhill route is featured as a bronze tier Canyon Checkpoint Challenge Series event in which the player is given a 1969 Camaro SS and has to reach the end of the route in under 2 minutes and 39 seconds. Carbon Canyon Carbon Canyon is found along the northern most region of Palmont City overlooking the Silverton district. It has the highest peaks of all the canyons around Palmont City. The routes in Carbon Canyon consist of tight corners including hairpins, chicanes and overlays. The routes also feature varying straights with some offering short lengths and others offering longer banking straights. The routes are meant for Tier 3 muscle, tuner and exotic car classes as each route caters to each classes strengths for a short period. The canyon is primarily used by Darius's Stacked Deck racing crew. 'Deadfall Junction' Deadfall Junction is a Canyon Duel, Sprint and Drift route spanning 4.4 miles. 'Desperation Ridge' Desperation Ridge is a Canyon Duel, Sprint and Drift route spanning 3.3 miles. 'Eternity Pass' Eternity Pass is a Canyon Duel, Sprint and Drift route spanning 3.1 miles. The route is featured as the final Canyon Duel in which the Player will face off against against Darius. It is also featured as a gold tier Canyon Duel Challenge Series event in which the player has to drive Cross's Corvette Z06 against the player's BMW M3 GTR. 'Journeyman's Bane' Journeyman's Bane is a Canyon Duel and Sprint route spanning 3.3 miles. Category:Locations Category:Roads